Por tus Ojos
by DairaB
Summary: Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro "El reino de Kouka." : Hak quería aferrarla a él tan fuerte como ella lo tenía, bailando entre sus manos, aferrándose a un regalo y al recuerdo de una mentira.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro "El reino de Kouka." Este es mi primera historia de esta serie, espero no perder la esencia de los personajes y esas cosas pero más que nada espero les guste n.n**

 **Hak quería aferrarla a él tan fuerte como ella lo tenía bailando entre sus manos, aferrándose a un regalo y al recuerdo de una mentira.**

 **Le gustan:** **Las Piedras Preciosas**

El colgante bailaba nuevamente entre sus dedos a la vez que su mirada se posaba distraídamente sobre la piedra lazulita. Aun así, a sus ojos la gema solo evocaba la imagen de una muchacha cabellos de fuego la cual esa misma tarde había vuelto a rechazar sus abiertos intentos de seducción.

Se había apartado del grupo ya que no podría soportar otra mirada burlona de Jae-ha u otra mirada lastimera por parte de Yoon, pero más que ninguna de las otras, no se creía capaz de poder soportar otra mirada por parte de la princesa. Lo reconocía, tal vez no en voz alta pero de algo estaba seguro en sus adentros, aquellos ojos violáceos lo habían encadenado de manera misteriosa ya hacía años atrás y tal vez nunca le concederían la libertad. Ella sin saberlo lo había aprisionado con su mirada amatista de una manera aún más aterradora y quizás cruel que aquel poder que atribuían a los ojos de Seiryuu.

Tan ensimismado se hallaba en sus pensamientos que no la oyó llegar, se sintió estremecer al momento en que su mano hiso contacto con su hombro por lo cual vagamente pudo descifrar sus últimas palabras

-… siempre mirando el colgante, nunca supe que te gustasen las piedras preciosas-

-Puede ser…- Respondió, mientras podía sentir nuevamente las cadenas esposándolo a aquellas gemas amatistas.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro "El reino de Kouka." 2da parte**

 **No le gustan: Las mentiras**

Se levantó abruptamente de su sueño en medio de la noche, los jadeos visibles por el frio y los puños entumecidos por la fuerza que utilizó al cerrarlos.

Estaba olvidando su posición. Todo debido al constante contacto que poseían últimamente con Kan Tae-jun, quien aún creía aquella mentira dicha por él mismo años atrás sobre un supuesto juramento de amor hecho por él y Yona en su infancia. Lo peor de todo es que aun así seguía intentando insinuarse a la princesa, motivo por el cual él terminaba nuevamente reclamándole por unos supuestos y ficticios derechos los cuales nunca le pertenecerían a un simple sirviente quien había abandonado hasta su nombre por ella.

Calentó sus manos con el vaho de su aliento y comenzó a conjurar groserías hacia todo aquel a quien había visto acercarse a la princesa últimamente y por los cuales se había permitido soñar. Soñar que ella notaba sus celos y por ello permitía acercarse a esos sujetos, para que él se viese obligado a tomarla entre sus brazos y presionarla con fuerza junto a su pecho, para que él conjurase palabras de amor las cuales ya pocos de sus amigos creían falsas, para que él gozase un recuerdo reciente del perfume de su cabello y luego lo mantuviese presente durante todo el día mientras ella seguiría por su sendero repartiendo sonrisas. Al mismo tiempo se permitía sentirse especial, elegido, hasta aquel momento en que escuchaba al resto del grupo llamarla por su nombre y recordaba que era él el único quien jamás tendría aquel privilegio. Por eso es que Hak también maldecía sus sueños, ya que en ellos recordaba como en aquel pasado tejido de mentiras él la había llamado "su princesa" y ella decía que "realmente" lo amaba, aquellos sueños en los que recordaba como ella había mentido incluso a Soo-won sobre él cortejándola, aquellos en los que un apacible rey Il reía amablemente y preguntaba por su relación.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a su sitio para dormir. Hak definitivamente odiaba las mentiras, ya que ellas lo acercaban más a Yona y lo hacían olvidar su posición de princesa y protector, tentándolo a dar más pasos y quizás soñar que algún día la reclamaría verdaderamente. Definitivamente las odiaba, pero a Yona parecían encantarle…

...

La cantidad de veces que tuve que editar estos drables para que sean semi-comprensibles no tiene nombre. lo difícil no es pensar una idea. lo difícil es plasmarla jaja. Espero les haya gustado mi intento de drable y con esto completo mi rito de iniciación y mi primera publicación de AkaYona

Saludos!


End file.
